


【多萝】路死路埋

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】路死路埋

爱萝莉是在醒来的瞬间就发现的不对。

伤口刺痛搔痒的感觉撕扯着大脑，他很虚弱但很清醒，每一根指头都灵敏如初，思维从过度的激愤和近乎自毁的疯狂中回归了理智，完全没有神经性药物作用之后那种仿佛在水中行走的钝化体感。

怎么说呢，他很少见地有点类似劫后余生的庆幸感，像是发现一件极重要又已经山穷水尽的事情突然出现了回寰的余地，天空的阴翳都淡化了不少。

挂着针头的右手被铐在床栏，他懒洋洋地打个哈欠泛起了点不合时宜的作劲儿——仿佛之前那个颐气指使恃宠而娇的西伯利亚花蝴蝶又活了过来，活的极优容也极顽强，浑不怕地抬起还在抽痛的腿，一脚把趴在床边睡着的李汭燦踹醒。

“喂畜生，你他妈之前到底给我打的是什么啊？”

即使是从浅眠中被打扰也绝不是什么愉快的体验，黑着脸的倒霉蛋带着一腔怒气扯住那细瘦伶仃的脚踝，摆出一副意欲施暴的张狂样子，却在听见问题时收敛了表情。

他挑着眉毛，是一个似笑非笑的冷漠表情，很有几分冰天雪地里的狡狐样子：“当然是营养剂了⋯不然你以为是什么？”

噢，他是故意的。

赵志铭把之前的事儿串了一下回过味来，一嘬牙花子，恨恨地想。

刑求和药物是他的脑补，权色交易是他自己误会，本身这事儿早已经平了过去，而李汭燦的报复不过是少说了几句无关痛痒的话，他就急昏了头自己跪到脚边，那人两䄂一展清风明月，堂堂正正的很。

呵。

猫儿一样的嘴角撇下去，你知道他已经不是真的在生气了，但还是勾的人心里辣蒙蒙的。

做爱是很有意思的事情，爱萝莉不是什么好人，他桀骜爱娇又自轻自贱，轻蔑着狂蜂浪蝶的求爱，追逐着靡烂甘美的快活，坦荡地堕落着，却又在你觉的他已经腐朽到没有骨头的时候，悄悄留下了那么点亮着光的期待和亲睐——你和他们是不一样的，我就知道。

所以你会看着我送走一个又一个孩子，默不作声地目送他们在漫天风雪里去找一个可以站起来的机会，这样长久而美好的默契，你可能不知道，对沼泽里的我来说，这几乎是可以用生命去守护的东西了。

小畜生看起来心情不差，并没有多少被摆了一道的愤怒，他掀开被子，甚至是看起来相当愉快地伸腿勾那人的小臂——“喂，来做吧？”

李汭燦像是被蛇咬了似的，红了耳朵，急匆匆拨下他的腿：“我艹⋯你疯了？”

细碎的伤痕还没有好透，他的唇色是泛着灰的浅粉，露着牙眯着眼，很高兴的样子，骨节发红的脚趾头踢在自己手上，有种莫名的愉悦和骄矜，让人想起他苍白着脸孔抿着唇沉默赴死的样子——于是李汭燦忽然对沉默本身有了点歉疚。

吻是温暖而湿润的，赵志铭从里面读出了一点不可思议的安慰，他咯咯地笑出声来，孩童似的又甜美又罪恶，撒娇地拽着那人手臂迎上去，小巧灵活的舌尖去䑛他的唇角。

囚室的暖气并不充足，冰冷潮湿的空气把赤裸的囚徒浑身激的发抖，还留着牙印的乳尖凸出了些，一副被人吸的太狠的淫乱样子，颤颤巍巍地挺着，血点子结成了黑色的疤，他喘着气低头看看，黑白分明的眼睛抬的风情万种，蓄意勾引地揉捻着那里给那人看——“你再努力一点，可能就有奶了呀。”

极分明的，他听到李汭燦的呼吸停了一秒。

接着那人就掐着他的肩膀欺上身来，力道大到能留下指印，含混不清咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出字来：“你个畜生⋯今天就给你打上种⋯”

如果真的怀孕了会怎么样呢？爱萝莉是早给肏熟了的，怀着孩子也肯定憋不住，给孕期增强的性欲折磨的成天流水，腿间什么时候都是湿漉漉的，肉洞的入口饥渴到红肿着鼓起一块来，衣服都没办法好好穿，只能光着下半身捧着肚皮，哭唧唧地扯着男人的衣角，求他干进来止痒。

这实在太过疯狂了，幻想里对这美妙生物的支配权力是能让人丧失理智的，李汭燦低下头去吻他色泽浅淡的唇，把细巧的舌尖吮的啧啧作响，水声赤裸而缠绵，敞亮地回荡在弥漫起色情味道的空气里。

怪不得有些人能靠接吻就高潮，确实是很快乐很快乐的事。

他像个贪恋美色的坏孩子，爱萝莉的身体也确实有从此君王不早朝的本钱——这人极瘦的，骨架也称的上纤巧，整个人拢在手里乖乖巧巧的，可是一肏就出水，像是嫩的发抖的内脂豆腐，白花花地发着颤，嘴里会浑不吝地喊些脏透了的床话，亲哥哥好爸爸快入我吧我要飞了，天生就是用来困在床上灌满精液的漂亮小东西。

上一次情事的痕迹还没有从他身上消退，磕碰的伤也只是堪堪收了口，他的腰细瘦的像抽了肋骨，风中弱柳似地扭着，挨挨蹭蹭地勾着人对他施暴。

小心地避开了结痂的伤口，李汭燦吮吻着被自己咬的畸形肿胀的乳头——男孩子的胸部本来不该是这么凸起的，这个样子像是那种生育哺乳过的妇人，又像是在过分的淫戏里被催熟的雏妓，他的神情有着淡淡的倦怠与楚楚，是把风情万种刻在灵魂里的天生媚骨。

好奇怪啊，他明明并没有最美丽的脸孔和最优柔的身段，他脆生生的，像一截全是水又并不起眼的豆芽，可是有那么多人——那么多人想把他握在手里，想从我这里抢走他。

李多多舔了舔上牙，活生生的是只发现了兔子洞的狐狸。

还没有恢复过来的肉体松软而慵懒，一副很好肏的样子，两截子细腿儿掰开就能插，暖软且没什么阻力，像捅破了个水袋子，容让忍受着过分的侵犯，呜咽着不肯说话。

绝大部分的雄性外生殖器上都有冠状沟结构，在激烈的繁殖竞争中起到从雌性的产道里刮出上一个交配的雄性精液的作用，增加自己的授精成功几率，以留下更多的后代。

不过把生物课翘干净的爱萝莉肯定是不知道的，所以能毫不歉疚地把责任推到他身上——怎么可以把老公之前射进去的东西漏出来呢？你不是想要怀孕吗？作为妻子太失职了呀。

然后就见他抽抽哒哒地伸了左手回抱住侵犯者的颈椎，酡红着脸夹紧了身体里的性器，深处的软肉挤压嘬吸着，把那人榨的倒抽一口冷气，他黑白分明的眼睛汪着泪，一副被欺负狠了的样子，尽管其实根本没受什么皮肉苦，但这小畜生就是有本事哭的像全世界委屈了他，想哄哄他，又想揉搓他看他接着哭下去。

这谁顶的住呢？

他们把床板儿都晃得嘎吱作响，没什么意义的呻吟被撞成一截一截的，小兔崽子的唇色变得玫瑰也似的红，皮肤泛着桃花一般的粉，勃起的性器拍在自己小腹上，和后面水多的溢出来的洞一起被玩坏了，可怜兮兮地往外淌水，眼神怔愣愣的，像被肏傻了，驯服的没脾气的样子。

将近一分钟的干性高潮里思考都停滞了，赵志铭直接昏睡了过去，把男人不尴不尬地撂在自己肚皮上，李多多只能气哼哼地完事，把那兔崽子卷回被子里，自己坐回床边生闷气。

再等等，他想着，俯身在对方汗湿的鬓发上亲吻，温柔到如果这人醒着一定会喊恶心的程度。

李汭燦沉默着，狭长的眼睛里是罕见的炽热温度，从包里摸出针剂打进床头的吊瓶里。

再等等，你想去的地方，我带你去吧。


End file.
